


Kiss the Fire from Your Mouth

by strangeallure



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's high school friend Adrianne is in town. She's also really hot. Guess what happens.</p>
<p><strong>Warnings</strong>: A world like ours, but with dragons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Fire from Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by scintilla10.
> 
> First posted on LJ in March 2012.

When Jared wakes up, the first thing he sees is a few curious metal-like chips on his pillow. They gleam and glitter like mother of pearl, and he has no idea how they got there. He just looks at them for a moment, admires how they reflect and seem to play with the light, before he finally reaches out and takes one between his fingers. It feels different than he expected: a little warm; supple and with an interesting texture. Like incredibly smooth, buttery soft leather, maybe.

Somehow, that thought combined with the caress-like sensation of the material against his fingertips makes it all come rushing back. Slowly, Jared turns around.

"Morning," says Adrianne, voice sleep-rough and hair tousled like a chaotic halo around her face. She smiles and takes the chip from his hand. "Belly scale." She shrugs and grins, somehow combining bright and lazy in one twist of her lips. "We did go pretty rough last night.”

Jared feels heat rising in his chest and up his throat until it's warming his face.

"You're not going to get shy on me now," Adrianne says, an indefinable gleam in her eyes. She touches one finger to his cheek and lets it trail down the line of his neck and then further, finally pushing away the blanket as she follows the line of hair on his belly. He thinks her fingernail gets a little sharper the longer her finger touches his skin, but he can't be sure. He's never been with a dragon before.

_A dragon._ Holy shit. The thought alone is insane. Jared's just human, no special powers. Not even a little clairvoyance or telekinesis, let alone the gift of transformation. Back in high school, he had been happy to simply be friends with Adrianne once it had turned out that she was a dragon and he was still just Jared. Many gifted turned away from their non-gifted friends after the reveal, but Adrianne hadn’t been like that. They had stayed friends all the way through college, only drifting apart when Adrianne had started a corporate career in Washington, while Jared took a job in Houston.

Then, a few days ago, completely out of the blue, Adrianne had called him, saying that she was in Houston for a congress and if he wanted to meet on Friday and catch up. It had been their first interaction – outside of generic Facebook birthday wishes – in a few years, and Jared had looked forward to seeing her again.

But all through dinner, things had been different. Adrianne had been different.

\--

“Are you actually trying to pick a fight, or did some Manchurian Candidate thing happen to you in Washington?” Jared thinks of himself as a nice guy, as someone who rarely ever raises his voice or gets mad, but he’s _not_ a doormat. Not even for a dragon. Especially not for Adrianne, who’s supposed to be his friend.

After the words are out, there’s an instinctual reaction that makes him want to apologize, but then his conscious mind kicks in and tells his instincts to go wait in the backseat. Jared is the one in charge here, not some primitive urges to submit to the supposedly superior. He deliberately straightens his back and shoulders and pushes out his jaw, meeting Adrianne’s fierce gaze.

For a moment, it looks like she’s about to jump over the table and tackle him. The tips of her fingers go white around the edge of the table, and her posture is all tension and intent. There’s a challenge in her eyes, almost a threat, and it takes a lot of willpower not to back down, but Jared stands his ground.

When Adrianne continues to stare at him without answering, he throws his napkin on his plate.

“You know,” he says, “maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” and raises his arm to signal for the waiter and get the check.

Suddenly, Adrianne’s hand is on his forearm, but her grip isn’t as tight, as unyielding as he would have expected. “No,” she says, “please don’t.” She bites her lip and makes a visible effort to relax her shoulders. More quietly, she adds, “I’m sorry.”

It gets better after that. Adrianne is more open and relaxed than before, and they happily go through another bottle of Merlot as they talk. But even then, Adrianne’s earlier swagger and aggression shine through here and there, and it's nice between them, almost like it used to be, but there's something off still.

When they leave the restaurant, Adrianne’s behavior changes yet again. She links her arm through Jared’s and grins up at him with a wine-warm face. “Come on, buddy,” she says and slaps at him a little with her other hand. “I’ll walk you home.”

Adrianne’s more playful than she was all evening on the twenty-minute walk to Jared’s apartment. Her jokes are off-color, her laughs are loud and her body feels warm and solid against Jared’s side. Up until now, Jared hadn’t even realized that he missed how tactile they used to be.

By the time they’re in front of his building, it feels completely natural to invite Adrianne up for a nightcap.

As they climb the stairs, Adrianne behind him gets quiet, which is definitely new, and Jared figures that maybe the wine is catching up with her. Luckily, his couch is huge and excellent for crashing.

He smiles as he opens the door, but as soon as he closes it behind them, he’s pressed firmly against the wood, the back of his head thunking against the panel.

"God, Jared," Adrianne breathes into the juncture of his neck. "I wanted to get you alone all night."

Before he can so much as collect his thoughts, Jared already feels her knee push between his legs, and then her thigh is rubbing hard and insistent against his crotch. Her one hand is high on his arm, holding him in place, and the other grabs his jaw and positions his face just right so she can kiss him, wet and fierce.

"You ever got fucked by a dragon?" she asks into his mouth, and all Jared can do is stammer. "N-no."

"It's good," she says, voice throaty, and then she takes hold of his collar and rips apart his shirt like it’s nothing. "I'll make it so good for you, Jared. I promise." She starts sucking at his throat, one hand gripping his flank just the right side of too tight. Her teeth tease his skin with little bites, and she keeps murmuring in between, "So very, very good."

On some level, Jared knows that he should think this through first. Anthro was never his favorite subject in school, but there’s probably a reason dragons rarely sleep with regulars. Hell, as far as he knows, they hardly ever date outside dragon circles. But the moment Adrianne’s body pressed him into the door and he could feel all that strength and raw power, all that energy focused on _him, only him_ , his reason flew right out the window.

“God, yes,” he says, burying his hands in her hair as she sucks and bites marks into his skin.

By the time they make it to the bedroom, they’re both naked, and Jared’s torn between wanting to feel Adrianne, to touch and taste her, and wanting to drink in the sight of her, the strength in a body that’s long and lithe, the curves of her breasts, the mound of her tummy and the amazing roundness of her hips.

“Let me look at you,” he tells her, his voice raw, but Adrianne just presses into him harder and eats at his mouth. He can’t help but give in, curling his tongue around hers and exchanging playful little bites as his fingers explore her body. When he grabs her butt and greedily moves his hands all over it, he discovers something he never really thought he’d lay his hands on. He circles his one hand around it and begins to stroke.

Adrianne giggles. “Stop it,” she says, her voice rich with laughter. “It’s a tail, not a dick.”

Jared’s a little embarrassed, sure, but he’s more than a little drunk and also a lot horny, and somehow, the way she says it, all spontaneous and frank, just like the Adrianne he used to know, makes Jared crack up, too. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, raising his open hands in a placating gesture. “It won’t happen again.”

Adrianne gives him an exaggerated sultry smile that almost – almost – drowns out the sparkle of mirth in her eyes, and her tail lazily moves towards Jared, curling around his waist and pulling him in. “That’s not what I meant,” she says, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Then she unexpectedly tightens her tail’s grip around Jared and they both fall, conveniently landing on Jared’s bed.

One moment, they’re still laughing together, but then Adrianne gives him a certain look and says in a soft voice, “You have to be real gentle.” She slowly takes his hand. “I’ll show you how.”

And she does.

\--

So now they’re lying next to each other after the most amazing, temporary amnesia-inducing sex Jared’s ever had, and he really doesn’t know how to handle the situation. 

Adrianne. In his bed. Coming on to him. Again. Wanting him. Even without the wine.

It’s kind of surreal.

Even though she must feel how his dick has already taken an interest, Adrianne also seems to sense his reluctance and pulls back. 

“I should probably get going,” she says in a breezy tone that feels ever-so-slightly off.

An impossibly short amount of time later, she stands at Jared’s bedroom door, fully, if haphazardly, dressed. She turns around and Jared figures she just wants to say goodbye, but instead she gives him a long, thoughtful look.

“Do you regret it?” she asks and her voice comes out flat. 

“No,” Jared says emphatically. “God no.” He smiles, mostly to himself. “It was amazing. You’re amazing.” He looks up at her and an impulse makes him say, “I wish you wouldn’t have to leave.” He gives a self-mocking laugh. “I could do this all day.”

When he looks up, Adrianne’s taken a few steps in his direction. “You’re not,” she says, “weirded out? By the tail? Or the random scales popping up? Or by any of the other things? I mean …” She gestures down her body like that would explain anything.

It’s so strange to see Adrianne like this: unsure, maybe even vulnerable. And while Jared finds this line of conversation incredibly awkward, he also can’t help thinking that this is the kind of situation he’ll keep replaying in his head – over, and over, and over again, possibly for the rest of his life – if he doesn’t go all in.

“You mean like when you rode my face and got me off with your tail?” he asks, his mouth feeling strange and parched and his face way too hot. He swallows around the dryness. “Or like when I humped your belly like a teenager, just because those scales felt so amazing on my dick?” His face is burning now, his ears, too. He probably looks ridiculous.

“You were drunk,” Adrianne says; half statement, half question.

And suddenly Jared knows what to do. He gets up and walks the remaining steps towards Adrianne, trying to not feel too embarrassed because he’s still naked and also beet-red, while she’s fully dressed, her skin golden and flawless. He slides his arms around Adrianne’s waist and pulls her closer, making their foreheads touch.

“I’m not drunk now,” he says lowly, “and I just want you more.”

For a long moment, they're both frozen – no movement, no signal from Adrianne at all, and Jared's suddenly convinced that she's going to pull away and walk out of his life again, but then both her hands clasp his jaw and she kisses him hard.

“What are you waiting for then?” she asks, all self-confidence, like the last five minutes didn't happen at all. “Take off my clothes already.”

Jared’s only too happy to oblige.


End file.
